


Thirsty, My Friend?

by Sebvetlove



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Silly, those goddamn animal biscuits i always tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebvetlove/pseuds/Sebvetlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayrton Senna wins the Monaco GP. But he is not a happy bunny.</p><p>Based off this post:<br/>http://sebvetlove.tumblr.com/post/127858569469</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty, My Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly. Kinda just cute fluff.

Ayrton turns around the last corner. He can't believe it. Well, he can, but he is still excited. He is about to win the Monaco Grand Prix. He could already taste the champagne. But before then, he will drink the large bottle of spring water he bought from the Monte Carlo mountains. He could feel the ghosts of the cool, fresh droplets of water, revitalizing him after such a tedious race. He licks his lips at the thought of the water. 'Oh Lord,' he prays. 'I am very thirsty. Please may that water I saved be cool and refreshing.' He remembers the sweet animal biscuits he also has packed, one of his favourite snacks. As he rushes down the home straight, the crowd goes wild. They cheer Ayrton's name so loudly, his family in Brazil could probably hear them. He is grinning from ear to ear, his hands raised in joy as he crosses the finish line. 'Merci beaucoup!' he calls as he pulls into the pit lane, parking up, before getting out and heading to the garage to drink that precious bottle of water.

He arrives and spots the water, glistening in the sunlight. Unfoutunately, its in his teammate's hands.

'Alain!' Ayrton shouts, although his voice is muffled by his helmet, which is firmly strapped on. 'What are you doing?'

'Just drinking this large bottle of cool, refreshing mountain water...'

'Give that back! That's my water bottle!' Ayrton tries to grab the bottle off him, but Alain holds him back, pushing him away from his helmet. Ayrton stops and tries to take off the helmet.

'Stupid straps, It won't come off!' He mutters, trying to undo the straps. Alain laughs and continues drinking the water.

'Mmm this water is really good,' he exclaims, enjoying the look of pain on Ayrton's face. 'Yes this water is very refreshing...'

'Please just stop!' Ayrton cries. Alain ignores him, and continues savouring the refreshment.

'Wow, I must say this water is just divine...'

'Alain...' Ayrton still can't take the helmet off. Alain just laughs at the sight of him, getting so wound up over a bottle of water. It wasn't that good anyway, it was a little warm and stale, probably baked from the Monaco air. He just loves to see Ayrton falling apart in front of him though, watching him suffer through each gulp he takes.

'Oh Ayrton, I wish you could taste this water for yourself. It's honestly the best water I ever drank.'

Ayrton growls. He has had enough. After a long struggle, he finally is able to remove his helmet.

'Give me my bottle. Now.' His face is red with frustration, matching his overalls sweetly.

'Okay, you can have it,' Alain moans, chucking him an empty bottle. 'There's a few drops left in there.'

'No!' Ayrton cries, falling to his knees, the empty bottle in his hands. Alain runs out the garage, and bursts out laughing.

'But wait,' Ayrton thinks. 'Not all is lost. I still have those delicious animal biscuits. Yes, crunchy and sweet biscuits shaped like zoo animals. I think they were in my rucksack in the corner...'

Ayrton finds his rucksack in the corner of the room, and opens the front pocket, where he remembers putting the packet of biscuits. Instead, he finds an empty packet. Ayrton nearly cries at the sight.

'Okay!' he calls out to the garage team. 'Who ate my animal biscuits?' Everyone goes silent, stopping their conversations mid-sentence. All pairs of eyes avert to a sleeping figure, slumped under a desk. His eyes are shut, and his mouth is covered in biscuit crumbs.

'Gerhard?' Ayrton asks.

Gerhard murmurs in his sleep. 'It wasn't me...'

 

 


End file.
